Talk:Lucifer/@comment-26943096-20150830180914
My theory is that who ever William Whele saw that helped him against the eight balls is actually Lucifer. William seems to be trying to make others believe in him as the Chosen One in Vega based upon the previous episode. I think that William wants more people to believe him to be the Chosen One and as he gains more followers he will spread his story. He will eventually tell them that God has come down in the flesh. He will then bring his followers to see Lucifer but William's followers will be told that Lucifer is God in the flesh and they will start to worship Lucifer as God. Although, I think that eventually Lucifer will manipulate his followers in some way so they begin to worship him instead of God. I think Lucifer's ultimate endgame is to rule humanity and angels alike. I also think that Lucifer will eventually order his followers to kill Alex because Lucifer does not want Alex to bring back God. After these attacks, Michael will investigate what is happening and why people are trying to kill Alex. Michael will be the first to find out about Lucifer. Michael will then have to convince Gabriel to help him fight against Lucifer (I don't think Julian's plan will work and it will backfire on him). This is then when Michael, Gabriel, and Alex ally with each other (probably for a season or so) to defeat Lucifer. The reason why I think Lucifer is going to be an antagonist and is trying to use William to gain followers because it seems to make sense with the way many people perceive Lucifer after he was casted out from heaven and became Satan. Lucifer as Satan is a master of manipulation and kind of wants to be in control of the world. According to what Michael said about Lucifer, he seems to be very powerful. People may argue that Michael is more powerful because he was able to defeat him but we do not know how Michael actually defeated him. It could be that Michael attacked Lucifer when Lucifer's back was turned or was assisted some how. Another reason why I think Lucifer wants to gain followers is because he hates God for casting him out of Heaven. What better way to take his revenge on God then to displace humanity's faith in God? So, why would William be this messenger for Lucifer? Based upon my own analysis of William as a character in Dominion, he seems to want power over people but he doesn't want to lead himself. His faith seems to be a extremely important to him, and after he was exiled from Vega he probably lost his faith in Gabriel which means he is looking for another person to believe in. In addition, he is great at manipulating other people and also seems to be kind of insane at times (probably got that from his father). Although he says otherwise when he describes his time outside of Vega, I think it took a great toll on him mentally. This along with William's other aspects makes him a perfect candidate to become Lucifer's messenger. Please comment on what you think about this theory! It would be awesome to get some feedback. Sorry it's so long!